


A Memorial

by PJOwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memorials, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: A ceremony remembering the life of Jason Grace





	A Memorial

It was a bright sunny day in New Rome. In the park stood a tall object covered in a white cloth. A crowd, mostly dressed in purple or orange, was gathering around it. The crowd was solemn, and as quiet as such a large crowd can be. 

In front of the object stood the senators and standard bearers of New Rome in their ceremonial togas. With them stood the preators, Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramillez Arrellano. They had on their purple cloaks. 

To the sides of the object, like an honour guard, stood a group of women dressed all in silvery grey. One of them near the front had short, choppy black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked fierce. 

A short, thin, curly haired boy stood in the shadow of the object. This day wasn’t about him. He didn't want to make it about him. 

Reyna looked out at the crowd. Then she looked at the horizon where storm clouds were beginning to gather. But they were far away for now. She cleared her throat and began speaking. The crowd came to attention. “We have gathered here today to honour the memory of a brave warrior, a strong leader, and a great friend. 

Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was handpicked by Juno as her champion, when he was very young. This is a great honour. He trained with Lupa, as all good Romans do. Then he came here, to Camp Jupiter. He served the legion well and brought honor to the fifth cohort. He became centurion of the fifth cohort and led many successful quests. He slew the Trojan sea monster. He was elected praetor and led the legion in the attack on Mount Othrys. He toppled the throne of Kronos and slew the titan Krios. Juno sent him away from us and allowed him to find Camp Half Blood, making him the first Roman in many years to make peaceful contact with the Greeks. While with the Greeks, he led a quest to free Juno, and succeeded in that quest. With Jupiter's help, he slew the giant, Enceladus. He was one of the seven of The Prophecy of Seven. He aided in the killing of Otis and Ephialtes, Clytius, Polybotes, and Porphyrion. He fought in the Battle of Camp Half Blood and aided in the destruction of Gaia. He vowed to make sure the minor gods got the recognition they deserve and was given the title Pontifex Maximus and he took his duties seriously and performed them well. 

After the two wars he had fought in, all Jason wanted was a peaceful life. But it was not to be. He was asked to go on a quest with Apollo, Meg Mcaffrey, and Piper McLean. On that quest, he was killed in battle, stabbed by Caligula. 

Jason Grace died as he lived. A hero. He sacrificed himself so his friends could escape. He will be missed by all who fought by his side, by all those who lived, worked, and played with him, and by all those he inspired from afar. And so, it is with great respect that we unveil this monument.” 

Reyna stopped speaking and looked at the boy in the shadows. The boy pulled the cloth from the object. It turned out to be a bronze statue of a boy, on a marble pedestal. The expression on the statue's face was peaceful. He stood straight, with his arms by his eyes. He wore a sword belt, but his sword was sheathed. 

“Now we will have a few words from the sculptor, Leo Valdez.” announced Reyna, looking at the curly haired boy.

Leo stepped forward, out of the shadow of his creation. He really didn't want to talk in front of all these people. Even so, he began. “ Jason was my best friend. He tolerated my jokes, even though I know I was sometimes annoying. He helped me rise above my guilt and insecurity. He saved my life. Well, he would have done that for anyone. He survived so much. It still feels so unreal that he's… gone.” He could feel tears in his eyes. He tried not to let them fall. He couldn’t cry in front of all these people. He continued talking. “When I heard about his death, I was devastated. I knew I had to do something to preserve his memory. So I made this statue. I thought about sculpting him charging into battle, sword raised, but I decided not to. I sculpted him like this because I want him to be at peace. As I hope his soul is at peace. No more fighting for him. I am honored that the leadership of New Rome approved this statue to stand here.” He stepped away, but not to stand beside the statue again. He joined the crowd and stood beside Piper. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he finally let the tears fall.

Frank Zhang now stepped forward and spoke up. “Jason was a good leader. He was inspiring and encouraging. He could make anyone feel needed and important.

Living in close quarters on a a ship with someone for two months, you can't help but form a close bond, or else hate each other. Forming a bond is better than the alternative. 

To those of us who sailed on the Argo II, Jason's passing was devastating. It left a huge hole in our hearts and in our lives that may never go away. 

But we will remember the good times we had with him too. We will remember it all. Jason Grace will never be forgotten.”

Reyna spoke one more time. “Thank you all,” she said, “for coming today to remember Jason Grace. This monument will remain to remind us of him now and in future generations. This ceremony has now concluded, but you may stay here as long as you wish.” 

The senators and standard bearers departed, and the crowd of Greek campers, Roman Legionaires, and citizens of New Rome began to disperse. Reyna turned to look at the statue. Frank walked over to stand silently beside Hazel. 

The black haired girl turned to her silver clad companions. “You may go,” she told them. “I will join you shortly.”

“Are you sure you do not wish us to stay, Thalia?” asked one. 

“I am sure. I will be fine,” said Thalia. The silver clothed girls turned and left. 

Soon the crowd had dwindled to only eleven.

Thalia looked up at the statue of her brother. She hadnt expected to lose him so soon. She had thought he was dead when he was only two years old. She had never told anyone she had a brother, not even her closest friends. Not even Luke. Not even Annabeth. The memories of him were too painful. And then he had showed up. He’d stumbled across the hunters while on a quest. He had grown up. He was fifteen years old. It had been so strange for Thalia. But also so wonderful. And now he was dead. He was only sixteen. He’d have been seventeen in a few months. When she had first heard he had died, she hadnt believed it. She couldnt lose him again, forever this time. She couldnt take that. She hadnt even spent that much time with him. When she finally realised his death was real she had fried the area with lightning. The hunters had wanted to comfort her, but they had been frightened to go near her when she was in such a state. She had apologized to them later, and they had understood. They all understood. She loved them for it. 

Piper stood beside Leo, arm still around his shoulders. She looked at the sky. The storm clouds were now overhead, heavy and oppressive. She was almost sure that she saw Jason's storm spirit horse, Tempest, among them, come to say goodbye. She knew that she would most likely never see him again after today. Though he had allowed Jason, and on rare occasions, Jason's friends, to ride him, Jason was the only demigod he was loyal to. He was not a tame horse. Piper remembered the day Jason befriended Tempest. She remembered a lot of things. Sometimes she felt as if she was drowning in memories. That day at the Grand canyon, when he had leapt over the side to save her life, and she learned he could fly. That first quest with him. How he set her broken ankle in that abandoned warehouse. Watching over him aboard the Argo II as he recovered from a concussion. Then taking care of him after he was stabbed in the abdomen by Michael Varus.   
They had been so in love. They had thought it would last forever. But they had grown apart, and she had broken up with him. She had still cared about him of course. It was impossible to go through all that they had been through together and not care about each other. And he had still loved her. He’d loved her enough to die for her. Though maybe he'd have done that for any of his friends. She remembered the night of his death vividly. She saw it frequently in her nightmares. His shout of “Go! Remember!” Caligula’s spear entering his back. Whispered words to Tempest. Caligula stabbing him again to make sure he died. And then he fell. When she had seen his body later that night, stiff and cold and bloody, she had broken down, crying and screaming, and insisting that there must be some way to bring him back. But there hadn't been. Some things even the gods couldn’t fix.

Leo was overwhelmed with emotion. He felt so honored that the statue he created had been approved to stand here, in New Rome. But he was still so devastated by Jason’s death. He remembered when Piper told him the news. He had felt as if the world was collapsing around him. Normally he didn’t cry. Normally he hid his pain behind a mask of humor. But he had cried that day. And he was crying now. He was glad of Piper’s arm around his shoulders, steadying him.

Percy stood beside Annabeth. He laid a hand on her shoulder. He stared up at the statue as the wind ruffled his black hair. He and Jason hadn't really had a great start to their friendship. Both were used to being in charge. This had caused some tension. It hadn't helped that soon after they had met, they had both been possessed by Eidolons and nearly killed each other. But later they had learned that they were a force of nature if they worked together. Literally. Together, the two of them could create tremendous storms. Like the one they created at Fort Sumter. They came to understand each other. Percy remembered how Jason had saved his life by bargaining with the storm goddess, Kymopoleia. He remembered how he and Jason had laughed together. He and Annabeth had heard the news upon their arrival to New Rome for their freshman year of college. Demigods didn't really use technology and news traveled slowly. It hadn't been a good start to the semester. Annabeth had wept and Percy had tried to be strong for her. But at night, he had cried alone. 

Annabeth hadn't liked Jason much at first. When she had gone to the Grand canyon in hopes of finding Percy, but found Jason instead, she had been so angry. She had soon realized that she was being unfair to Jason. Percy's disappearance couldn't possibly be Jason's fault. But she still hadn't trusted him. He had seemed too perfect, too noble. He had to be hiding some dark secret. But as she had gotten to know him better, she had realized that he was definitely not perfect. But he was noble and intelligent and a good strategist. She had become good friends with him by the end of the quest on the Argo II. She would miss him a lot. 

Frank stood, tall and silent. He held Hazel's hand. To him, Jason had been a leader, a commander. Jason had made him feel needed, like he was a valuable member of a team, not just Frank Zhang the clumsy and useless, Frank Zhang who couldn't do anything right. And when Jason had resigned from his position as praetor and appointed Frank, he had been honored. Also, scared. Well, they had been in the middle of a battle at the time, so that was understandable. But he had adjusted to the role and was doing well now. He had first heard of Jason's death when Apollo and Meg had brought Jason's body to New Rome for burial. He had been in shock. Jason couldn't be dead. He had survived so much. Two wars, many quests, at least two concussions, a stab wound to the gut. But after Jason's funeral, it had sunk in. 

Hazel held Frank's hand tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Jason had welcomed her when she first came to Camp, even though many people hadn't liked her because she was a child of Pluto. He had encouraged her when she was learning how to manipulate the mist. He had been her leader. And now he was gone. 

Nico stood on Hazel's other side, hunched over a little, hands in his sweatshirt pockets. He thought back to when the seven had rescued him from the bronze jar. He had at first been too weak to care about much, except breathing freely. And later, he had been too depressed to socialize much, especially after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.   
He had just wanted everyone to leave him alone. So he hadn't been too happy to find himself on a mission with Jason, though it had been necessary. He had been even less happy when Jason had picked him up unexpectedly and flown over a wall with him. And then they had met Eros. And Nico had been forced to admit his deepest secret. In front of Jason, who he barely knew. He had been so certain that Jason would go back to the ship and tell the others and that they would all hate him. But Jason hadn't told. And Jason hadn't hated him. Jason had said it was okay. Jason had been the first person who helped him accept himself for who he was. Jason had become like a big brother to him. And now Jason was dead. Nico felt as though his heart had shattered. Unfortunately, this was a feeling he was all too familiar with. Nico knew that there was a chance that he could see Jason in the underworld, but it wasnt the same as seeing him alive and whole. 

Reyna stood not far away, lost in thought. In her speech, she had tried to stay formal and detached. But now she thought about Jason on a more personal level. They had been best friends before his disappearance. They had worked so closely together. They had understood each other so well. Given time, they might have become more than friends. If Piper hadn't been there. But Reyna was done dwelling on what ifs. They didnt matter now. Maybe they never had. She decided just to remember the good times she had had with Jason and be glad she had known him.

Coach Hedge stood near Reyna. He stood as tall as his 5 foot, 0 inch frame allowed, uncharacteristically quiet and still. He felt strange without his baseball bat. He looked at Jason's statue, but his eyes held a faraway look. He remembered when he'd first met Jason, at the Grand canyon. Jason had been so lost and confused, yet had still managed to fight the storm spirits well. Hedge remembered the quest he went on with Jason, Piper, and Leo,after they had rescued him from Medea, that is. Hedge remembered the events of the quest on the Argo II, which he had gone on as the adult chaperone. And he remembered his reaction when he had heard of Jason's death. He had been heartbroken of course, as was to be expected, but he had also felt anger. He had wanted to kill Caligula. He really had. And he felt such tremendous guilt. He should have gone on that mission. He should have saved Jason somehow. He knew, deep inside himself, that there was nothing he could have done to prevent Jason's death, but that didn't make it any easier to bear. For a protector such as he was, the loss of a demigod he had protected was one of the worst feelings imaginable. 

Chiron stared up at Jason's statue. Sometimes he didn’t know how much more he could take. He had been teaching Demigods for thousands of years now. Most of them died young. Most of them died tragically and violently. A few lived to old age and died peacefully. But they still died. Chiron should have been used to it by now. But he wasn't. It never got any easier. He had taught thousands of demigods who had died, and he remembered every one. Now Jason had joined that list. Chiron knew that a hero's life was fated to be tragic, but it didn't make it any easier. He tried not to get too attached, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he thought about quitting. He would lose his immortality, but would that be such a bad thing? To go peacefully to his death after so many years. But he couldn't do that as long as demigods needed him. The pain was worth it when he saw a demigod make their first bullseye in archery class, when he saw them return victorious from a quest, when he saw them with their friends at camp. He couldn't abandon them. No, as long as they still needed him, he would stay. He looked up at the ever darkening clouds. Perhaps Jupiter mourned too. With a rumble of thunder, the rain poured down. The demigods and Coach Hedge headed for shelter. With one last look at the statue, Chiron followed.


End file.
